Momoka
Momoka is a minor character who appears in the anime series. Her only appearance was in the episode Don't Cry, Lonely Little Zakuro. Story Momoka is a young, lonely girl. Zakuro Fujiwara is her idol. She first met Ichigo on her birthday when she visited her daycare center and brings her cake made by Keiichiro. Momoka didn't want to eat any because she wanted to be thin like Zakuro, and says that she could end up like Ichigo if she isn't careful. She calls Ichigo an old woman which angers her. Masaya is also there and when he and Ichigo see Momoka imitating poses like Zakuro they inform her. Later, when they are passing the day in Minto's car, Ichigo, Minto and Zakuro discover that no one has picked Momoka up yet. That night, while she is there with her agents, Zakuro sees Momoka again at the restaurant. After hearing that her parents are not coming, Momoka runs out of the restaurant and Zakuro follows her outside and talks to her. Momoka explains that her parents do not love her or have time for her because they are always too busy. Zakuro tells Momoka that her parents love her more than she thinks. Zakuro then gives her a handkerchief to wipe her tears - and as a birthday present - asks if she may eat with Momoka. Momoka agrees and Zakuro leaves her agents to eat with Momoka. The next day, Momoka's parents give her a pendant as a birthday gift. Momoka later encounters Quiche after running from her daycare group when her parents are running late. He promises Momoka that he can return her to her parents in exchange for the pendant her parents gave her because he thinks it has Mew Aqua in it. Zakuro finds the handkerchief in the river and later finds Quiche with Momoka. Momoka tries to get the pendant back and Quiche pushes her onto the ground, knocking her out and making Zakuro angry. Zakuro transforms, but due to Quiche holding Momoka, Mew Zakuro cannot attack fast enough, and Tart traps her in some vines. The aliens discover that there is no Mew Aqua in the pendant, and they leave - except for Quiche. After Mint frees Zakuro, Zakuro sends Quiche running, and vows that Quiche will pay for hurting Momoka. Quiche says he does not care and leaves, however not before Zakuro stops him and punches him across the face. Momoka recovers and Zakuro returns the handkerchief and pendant, and Momoka's parents arrive for a picnic. Zakuro then says she believes that Momoka's parents will never leave Momoka alone again. International Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power (French)' - Émilie *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin)' - Xiǎo-Jiā *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean)' - Hanaya Trivia *A very popular combination of characters to write the name Momoka is "thousand" (momo) and "flower" (ka). Other possibilities include "peach" (momo) and "flower" or "smell; fragance" for 'ka'. Gallery Momoka-tokyo-mew-mew-25680042-474-339.png Momoka-tokyo-mew-mew-25680065-477-345.png Momoka-tokyo-mew-mew-25680133-476-341.png Momoka-tokyo-mew-mew-25680056-476-355.png Kisshu-and-Momoka-tokyo-mew-mew-25680114-475-320.png Kisshu-and-Momoka-tokyo-mew-mew-25680116-476-320.png Category:Anime-only characters Category:Minor characters